1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to dollys and more particularly to a winch operated dolly and track ramp for moving or unloading articles of relatively large mass from one elevation to another.
Individuals moving furniture, drums of oil or other articles of considerable mass from one location to another in which a pickup truck is the usual mode of transportation presents a problem for the home owner or pickup truck driver when loading and unloading the articles being moved. Bulky articles and those of considerable mass require two or more workmen for loading and unloading the articles into and out of a truck. The extra manpower is not always available and is not needed between the point of loading and unloading. Further, manually lifting and loading heavy weight articles to and from a pickup bed increases the chances of injury to one or more of the workmen.
This invention provides an apparatus by which one workman may safely and easily move units of considerable mass and bulk from one elevation to another, such as loading into and out of a pickup bed or up or down a flight of stairs.
2. Description of the prior art.
Prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,387,082 and 2,958,432 generally disclose rails or tracks mounted on or connected with vehicle elevated areas, such as for camper cabs on pickup trucks or lifting and lowering a fishing boat from the surface of the earth to and from a vehicle loaded position and vice versa in which a winch and pulleys are employed for moving the boat, camper or other article. Such patents also generally disclose a one purpose use of moving an article from one elevation to another which for the most part do not disclose an apparatus capable of moving a selected or succession of the same or different articles from one elevation to another.